


Regina

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [22]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Duty, Gen, Politics, Queen - Freeform, Sacrifices, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Dove decides not to marry.





	Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Regina

“Then I shall marry my country and people,” declared Dove, surrendering her half-formed dreams of finally understanding the thrilling highs her flighty sister had experienced when hunting a handsome new conquest, when her advisors cautioned her that marrying a subject would diminish her authority while wedding a foreigner would ruin her country’s sovereignty.


End file.
